Filtration systems can be used to intercept and remove undesirable particles or substances that either occur naturally in a fluid or are in some way introduced into the fluid. For example, industrial plants (e.g., refineries) typically use filtration systems to remove harmful by-products (e.g., sulfur) from fluid streams. During filtration, a fluid is passed through a succession of filter media having progressively smaller pore sizes to capture decreasingly sized particles from the fluid. The fluid flows naturally along a central portion of the filter media, which leaves peripheral portions of the filter media unused and causes the formation of stagnant pockets of fluid (e.g., “dead zones”) that do not progress through the filter media. Accordingly, there is a need for a filtration system having enhanced fluid distribution and increased efficiency.